Hyness
|ability = |category = Boss|jap_name = ハイネス}} Hyness is the cloaked priest and the main antagonist of Kirby Star Allies. Physical Appearance Hyness wears a white cloak to hide his identity. His cloak has golden lines, with ancient words printed on them. When he is wearing his cloak, his eyes are depicted as small and yellow. The top of his cloak also has the symbol that the Jambastion mages and Pon & Con have. When his hood is knocked off, it is revealed that Hyness has a blue face with a big floppy nose, chameleon-like eyes, and ears similar to those of Magolor's. His eyes and ears also have yellow stripes on them. Personality ]] Hyness is depicted as completely insane, with incredibly deranged mood swings. When he encounters Kirby, he first talks somewhat calmly, but then starts to become furious. He begins shaking his head and flailing his arms rapidly while talking very quickly. In his second phase, he starts making strange angry grunting noises and doing weird dances. According to Zan Partizanne's pause screen description, he is said to be abusive to the generals. This is evidenced by the fact that he sweeps Zan to his side while walking towards Kirby. After his first phase, Hyness hypnotizes Zan Partizanne and her two sisters, Francisca and Flamberge, and absorbs their life force to restore his own after Kirby empties it. In his second phase he uses their bodies as living weapons; when defeated, he forcefully sacrifices the mages and himself to the Jamba Heart in order to resurrect Void Termina. Battle Hyness attacks by shooting balls of dark energy at the player. He can then summon the symbol on the generals' heads, which create sharp picks that shoot out to the sides. In addition, he can also summon pillars of fire at the sides of the arena and shoot a pillar of lightning that releases shockwaves across the ground. Hyness can summon the symbols on his and the mages' heads; one will shortly disappear, while the others will create an icy wind. After his health is depleted, his hood is knocked off his head and he summons the Mage Generals, draining their energy to restore his own. after he hypnotized them.]] In his second phase, Hyness mainly attacks with the unconscious bodies of his Mage Generals. In addition, he keeps his moveset from his first phase (create sharp picks, summon pillars of fire and shoot a pillar of lightning). He can throw the Mage Generals at Kirby and co., causing them to create small rock projections imbued with their unique elements when they land. Alternately, Hyness can grab one of the mages and swing them like a club, dealing elemental damage to anyone he hits. When he gets to half health, he forces the mages to create a Friend Circle; they then roll all over the arena, on the floor, up the walls, and on the ceiling. They then float in the center where Hyness sends the mages flying in different directions, and when they land they drop Color-Ability Stars; this attack leaves him dizzy for a time. Once he recovers, he forces the Mage Generals to become a shield; he hides behind him while they float around, occasionally throwing dark orbs. The shield can be broken, and if so, leaves Hyness stunned. Story Hyness, and presumably the Jambastion Mages, were banished to the edge of the galaxy long ago. It is presumed that the Ancients banished them. According to Hyness, he and the mages were responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis", but it's unknown what the crisis was. Hyness claims the Ancients banished them because they feared their power, and that they subsequently attempted to erase their existence from history itself. Once they returned from their banishment, Hyness and the Jambastion Mages proceeded to attempt to resurrect Void Termina. However, the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. The Jambastion Mages chase after the fragments while Hyness stays behind, continuing the ritual in their absence. By the time Kirby and his allies reach Hyness, the villain is summoning Jamba Hearts from across the universe to restore Void Termina; however, he has not yet accrued enough power to revive his master. After Zan Partizanne fails to stop the heroes, Hyness bats her unconscious body aside and confronts them personally; although Kirby and Co. manage to triumph, he simply offers himself and his minions to Void Termina instead. Their added power allows the Dark Lord to fully restore itself, forcing Kirby and his friends to pursue it in the Star Allies Sparkler. During the battle with Void Termina, Hyness and the three Mage Generals are seen trapped in cocoons near the monster's core. When the second phase is completed, the villains are ejected; what becomes of them after this is not known, as they are not seen again after this. Related Quotes Quotes Etymology Hyness's name appears to be a corruption of "highness," befitting his position as the leader of his faction. Trivia * Hyness is voiced by Shigeru Chiba. * Hyness has several similarities to Zant, a villain from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Both have violent mood swings, are dressed in a cloak, and seek to restore a higher being who was sealed away. * Hyness's theme is a slowed down remix of the music in Friendly Fields. *Hyness hypnotizes the three Jambastion mages to help him in the second phase of his fight, adding in some of his own attacks occasionally. This method of battle is similar to Taranza's fight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe while taking control of Masked Dedede. *During his second phase, the Jambastion Mage's voice can be heard. *It is stated in the pause screen description during the rematch against Zan Partizanne that Hyness has yet to remember her name. **In Hyness' pause screen description for The Ultimate Choice in the Soul Melter difficulty, he says "Zan Par...? Jaway majaja! Japologa vun."; which translates to "Zan Par...? I forgot again! I'm very sorry."; this means that Hyness has forgotten Zan Partizanne's name and apologizes for it, which is somewhat contradictory, considering her rematch in the story mode's pause screen description says he is abusive to her and her sisters. Artwork K25TH KSA Anniversary.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Gallery KSA Hyness Introduction.png|Hyness in the introductory cutscene of Kirby Star Allies. Hyness Altar.jpg|Hyness in the process of reassembling the Jamba Heart. Hyness Dialogue.jpg|Hyness's first line of dialogue. Hyness Fight 1.jpg|A portion of the battle with Hyness, in Phase 2. Hyness Fight 2.jpg|Hyness rolls up into a Friend Circle. Hyness Sacrifice.jpg|Hyness sacrifices himself to Void Termina. Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Male Bosses Category:Male Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Fire Enemies Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Ice Enemies